Matters of Convenience
by Chopstix for Germans
Summary: An alternative ending to Chernyshevsky's What Is to Be Done?


Matters of Convenience

_Beginning from page 431 immediately before the winter picnic scene – Chernyshevsky just said, "I've much more to tell about them and I guarantee that the continuation of my story will be even more engrossing than what I've told you thus far."_

It has been nearly a year now. Vera Pavlovna has passed her medical examinations, and she is currently working at the hospital with her husband treating female patients, though still under strict supervision at this point. Soon enough, however, she will be thoroughly skilled to no longer require supervision when administering treatment to the patients. She prefers to avoid the operating room as much as possible. The sight of blood doesn't bother her in the least (nor should it – she sees it often enough); however, the sight of broken bones puncturing the skin does make her slightly uncomfortable (not to the point of vomiting, of course). Fortunately, there are not many female patients with injuries of that sort, but if one should emerge, Vera Pavlovna executes her job with professionalism and precision, just as with any other sort of injured, ill or pregnant patient.

Kirsanov proved to be a most convenient companion for Vera; he was always just a step away when ever she had a question about some new medical term or if she wanted to discuss an interesting disease she had encountered that day. And she certainly enjoyed the discussions that occurred between the two of them; occasionally Charles Beaumont and Katerina Vasilievna would be dining with them and partake in the discussion – Charlie more so than his wife. Katerina Vasilievna had limited knowledge of the medical realm. It even bored her slightly, and her mind would often wander to thoughts of the sewing establishments or the future of her young son, Dmitri. Tonight was such a night; the other three were discussing Rasmussen Encephalitis. Her attention span did not last long enough to discover what _that_ was; however, anyone else in her position would have found the conversation quite stimulating.

Although Dmitri was barely older than two, Katerina already had considerable plans in mind for him. He would start school in three years, paying particular attention to foreign languages. Katerina was well aware that language comprehension develops at an early age; it is much easier for a child to pick up multiple languages than it is for an adult. And, she could tell he was a gifted child in these regards; he had already uttered a few words in French (as well as Russian, of course) that Charlie had taught him, and Katerina wanted him to learn German and English, as well. She made a habit of alternating the language she used when reading bedtime stories to him. Of course, Charlie would read to Dmitri in French and English; Katerina was not fluent in either of those languages quite yet. Though, she was learning very quickly.

"_He must travel the world; there is no doubt about that…perhaps become a diplomat or an ambassador. Yes, an ambassador would suit Dmitri quite nicely. We must get him started on politics immediately. I wonder what sort of books Charlie has in his collection…oh well, it doesn't matter. We must first teach Dmitri to read! Perhaps we should put him in school sooner rather than later. Goodness! By the time he's five (assuming he'll live until he's 75, just to be optimistic), his life will already be six and two-thirds percent complete! And, if we're rounding up, that's ten percent of his entire life! That means he will only have ninety percent of his life left to grow strong, self-assured, goal-oriented, career-driven, financially stable and make an impact on the future...not to mention get a wife, have children of his own and provide for them. But he still has to become educated before any of that can happen, and he's almost five. Yes, sooner rather than later would be best. Oh dear, time is running out!"_ Katerina Vasilievna contemplated all this and more as the others were discussing Rasmussen Encephalitis. She came out of her deep thoughts just in time to hear Kirsanov say, "…this particular patient has been left with a speech deficit, but overall, we consider the operation a success." (Katerina did, in fact, miss a very stirring conversation.)

"Absolutely fascinating, Alexander! It's astounding to see how far we've come with modern medicine…don't you agree, Katya?"

Katerina Vasilievna, though she had not been listening to the conversation, smiled and answered her husband with a quick, "Yes, indeed."

Five years passed by, and just as Katerina promised to herself, little Dmitri has been enrolled in school for over three years now. He is learning foreign languages, just as Katerina wanted, and he is also studying the sciences, just as Beaumont wanted. And, just to make him a well-rounded youngster, Dmitri's parents also have him learning the balalaika. However gifted the child is, though, he certainly can't be a prodigy in every single facet of education. He doesn't much care for the balalaika.

Both Katerina and Charlie believe it will increase Dmitri's intellectual capacity by allowing him to sit in on the conversations they have with Vera and Kirsanov. However, they are not unrealistic parents (to a certain extent); they realize Dmitri, at a tender age of seven, cannot possibly comprehend the depth of what the adults discuss. Still, children are perceptive, and his parents recognize that perceptiveness in their child. Therefore, they would rather have him fall asleep listening to a discussion about philosophy or medicine rather than listening to nothing at all.

One such night, Dmitri dozed off while the adults were talking about idealism and related topics.

"Well, I would venture to say that the optimal living condition is where nobody has to pay for anything," Vera was saying, "everything would be free…'free' in the sense that we all share our goods and services."

"Perhaps that would be _optimal_, but it would never work," Beaumont objected.

"No, I believe it could work; the potential is there. People are simply selfish. If you simply gather together all the non-selfish people – the people who are willing to live in such a community – then you've got More's Utopia."

"But, darling, hasn't working at the hospital shown you anything? Many of our patients are there because of someone else's selfish or malicious behavior. We treat the victims of attempted thefts gone awry, for example, or the victims of a mugging. These few victims are the byproduct of people's innate selfish and destructive behavior. People as a whole aren't truly kindhearted; they're vile and rude with nary a concern for their fellow man, unless that fellow man happens to be a close acquaintance…or a relative. Even in those circumstances, you'll still be able to find those few wicked people willing to cheat their mothers and fathers."

"Indeed, Alexander," agreed Beaumont, "in the business world, we have similar examples: dishonest employees attempting to embezzle money. It happens more frequently than I would like to admit, but it just goes to prove that you cannot trust people."

"I hate to be a disloyal wife, but I'd have to agree with Verochka on this one, Charlie."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous! Vera's system could never work because people will never stop being selfish."

"Well, that's a rather defeatists attitude," Vera interjected.

"Not in the least," Charlie replied, "it's realistic, that's what it is. Just think about it: let's say you _did_ find a group of people that claimed they were willing to share their goods and services with each other. There will always be that one person who thinks he's better than the system…that the rules don't apply to him. He'll think that nobody will notice if he takes extra bread for the day or keeps some of his talents or skills to himself which could, potentially, be very useful to the community. And then you'll find out that it's not just that _one_ man dodging the rules…it's numerous men! Every single person will be keeping something or other back; therefore, either your community will not thrive to its fullest extent (at the very least), or it will crumble altogether."

"No, that's not the way my idealistic society would work. There would be interviews and such to ensure that every single person selected would not be hindering the growth of the community. And, if we found such a dishonest fellow as you described, we would kick him out."

"Well, then I rescind my statement; your community will dwindle in numbers before it ever has time to become corrupt." Although Beaumont's words were somewhat biting, he was in no way getting upset or angry, nor was Vera. In fact, all four of them were pleasantly calm…if only to keep little Dmitri from waking up.

"Charlie's right, dear. Besides, just forgetting about the community altogether, it wouldn't really be conducive to any society if everyone were nice and honest, like you suggest. Do you realize how many careers are dependant upon other people's failings, their dishonesty and natural catastrophes in general? Why, you and I both would practically be out of jobs if it weren't for hoodlums wreaking havoc on the weaker population – not to mention every single person in a government position would be out of a job, as well. The police, for example: what would _they_ do if everyone were nice to everybody else? Those poor police men and their families would probably starve to death. But, I suppose you and I might get our jobs back, on account of all the sickness which would be spreading due to poorer health conditions and such. Why, there would be hundreds (if not thousands) of people out of work! And, we all know there aren't that many job openings available in other various vocations. As a result, people go bankrupt (assuming we're still _using_ money) and, as I mentioned, starve to death."

"That's a valid point," Vera admitted, "but it's not the only option. All these people who are now out of jobs can take up different jobs. But, as you said, there won't be that many available openings; therefore, we'll work on a rotational system. That means that everyone will not have to work as much anymore; there will be more time to spend with family and other areas of interest."

"Oh! Wouldn't that be wonderful?" Katya became rather excited and almost woke Dmitri. Then, in a quieter tone, she added, "If there were less work, we could further our educations and devote more of our time to little ones like this (and she stroked Dmitri, who was sleeping in her arms, softly on the head)."

"I still agree with Alexander; you ladies are forgetting a few things. If we did live our lives according to your system – with shorter work days – then one could naturally conclude that our wages would also diminish (assuming we're still using money). And, assuming that shops would not lower their prices on the everyday necessities (why would they – people still need to buy necessities, no matter what the cost is and no matter what his income happens to be), then the common man who so "conveniently" has to work less now has to reevaluate his budget and style of living – a style of living which was quite comfortable _before_ all these government workers lost their jobs on account of everyone being so nice to one another. Furthermore, has it occurred to you that not everyone would _enjoy_ working less? Really, Katya, you know how irritable I can get when I find myself lacking in something constructive to do. Imagine that happening three or four times a week! Why, I might just have to fake another death." He said that last sentence with a cocky smile, but he wasn't being completely unserious.

Both Vera and Katya were quiet for a moment. The men did, indeed, make valid arguments. Finally, Katya spoke up, "But wouldn't it just be _nice_ if we really did live in a utopian society where all those complications you mentioned were not relevant…if people were perfect?"

"Nobody's denying that it would be 'nice,' Katya, but it's just unrealistic and illogical. People can't be perfect; therefore, we have crimes and murders and all sorts of unpleasantries. I suppose this world is simply too cruel for a girl as nice as yourself." Charlie gave his wife a warm smile to which she returned the smile, but rather somberly.

"Well, I do believe you men have discouraged me enough for one night. I think I'll put little Dmitri to bed now so he won't subconsciously adopt any of your 'logical' ideas."

Another five years have passed, and things aren't looking terribly fortunate in the Beaumont household. If you were to have seen the events of two days ago, you might have witnessed a scene similar to this:

"Mother! Come quickly! Something's wrong with father!" Katerina Vasilievna came rushing into the room where Beaumont and his son had been discussing scientific principles. Their discussion was short lived, however, when Beaumont suddenly collapsed on the floor and began foaming at the mouth. At the sight of this, Katerina nearly passed out herself; if it had not been for her son standing there in total fear, she may well have. But, now she had to compose herself, both for her son and, of course, her husband!

"Dmitri, go fetch your Aunt Vera and Uncle Sasha! Your father is having a seizure – quickly now, boy!" Dmitri's face had turned ghostly white at the sight of his writhing father. It wasn't until Katerina forcefully pushed him from the room and yelled, "Quickly, Dmitri! There's no time to waste; your father could be dead in moments!" Dmitri ran from the room as fast as he could, and in less than a half hour, Vera and Alexander were wheeling their friend into the hospital with nurses standing by. However, a pair of gravediggers might have been more useful than the nurses, at that point.

Yes, that was two days ago, and as one might be able to guess, Kirsanov and his wife, through all their best efforts, were not able to save Beaumont's life. He went into three convulsive seizures before he finally died shortly thereafter.

This was, indeed, a complete shock to everyone – especially Katerina Vasilivna who was under the impression that her husband was of perfect health and would well out-live her. Right now, she is sitting quietly in her room trying to rationalize away everything that happened. How will she live without her husband? So much of her was made up because of who he is…was. He challenged her daily to become a better woman, a strong woman. Up until two days ago, she thought she was strong. Now she simply feels helpless and alone. But, no, she's not alone; she has Dmitri. She mustn't neglect her son through this situation; in fact, he's probably more confused than she is at the moment. Goodness – he's only twelve years old. How would you be feeling if your father died from a cerebral hemorrhage when you were only twelve years old? You'd be feeling just as Dmitri is feeling: scared and confused.

They didn't want to wait for the funeral; who wants to wait to hold a funeral? Katerina Vasilievna, Dmitri, Vera Pavlovna, Kirsanov and a few other close friends buried Beaumont yesterday. Dmitri didn't cry as the pastor read a passage from the Bible, and he didn't cry as the gravediggers threw the dirt onto the coffin. He didn't even cry as the funeral attendees laid flowers on the grave and started to leave. No, Dmitri didn't cry once, and he probably won't cry for many years to come. Who knows? Perhaps he'll never cry. Perhaps he will move on with life, finish his education, get married, have kids of his own, and then sooner or later it will be their turn to bury him. Perhaps…But for now, he's only twelve years old, and he's still a little too young to understand that his father has ceased to exist.

"Mother?" the boy asks without looking up at her. "Where did father go? Will I see him again?"

To be honest, Katerina didn't know the answer to that question herself. What happens when someone dies? Is that it? They just cease to exist? If that's true, what sort of hope does that leave her? For that matter, what sort of hope does that leave anyone? What's the point in living, if that's the case? All those questions flashed through Katerina Vasilievna's mind in an instant, and they were quickly buried in that same instant. Those thoughts and questions will surely not resurface for many years to come.

"He's gone away, Dmitri. You'll see him again, someday." Those words hardly comforted the boy. He tossed the rose he was holding onto the grave, took his mother's hand, and they both walked back to their home in silence.

Well, six years has gone by, and things are certainly different. Dmitri is a strong, healthy young man in his first year at the university. He is studying medicine at the University of Berlin, and it is safe to say that he will be a most accomplished and successful doctor in the near future.

Kirsanov and Vera Pavlovna are still working at the thriving hospital; both of them are very successful, and I don't foresee either one of them making a significant career change before retirement.

After Dmitri left for college, Katerina, Kirsanov and Vera Pavlovna all agreed it would be most economical if the three of them lived together, rather than Kirsanov and Vera living in one apartment and Katerina living alone in a separate apartment. After all, everyone knows you can cut down on expenses by living in a group instead of numerous individuals. And, the three of them get along most amiably.

Because the sewing shops had many capable ladies on hand, they did not suffer any significant loss in business after the death of Beaumont. And, about six months after his death, Katerina felt she had mourned long enough; she went back to managing the shops, got rid of all her black clothes, and she personally made herself 4 new dresses – one for every season. Although, I doubt she'll be able to wear them in a few months. She's pregnant.

End


End file.
